The Savior in America
The Savior in America is the seventh volume (but chronologically the eleventh) of the Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon. It is the Easter special because of the signs of Jesus' death and because He arrives in the Americas after rising again from the dead. Plot A man named Mormon write on golden plates as he continues his account about the people of the land of Nephi, and he does the offscreen narration. It starts 27 years since the sign of Jesus' birth was given.There is great peace throughout the land, but many people become boastful because of their great wealth. One official gloats to the judge about the poor making two complaints: first no work, then the pay. Meanwhile, a homeless woman begs a poor man for food for her starving son. He apparently has none. The son cries, but his mother soothingly promises she won't let him starve. In a ziggurat, some rich people are having a party, but they eject the poor mother and child, ultimately by one pushing them down the stairs. Fortunately for them, a Lamanite man, having been converted to the truth, takes them to his home and feeds them. He is shown to be married and have a daughter of his own. The two righteous families kneel in prayer. Meanwhile, a prophet preaches to the wicked people about the signs of Jesus' death to come, but they are so fed up that they stone him. The judge has two of his men take the dead prophet away. Meanwhile, a corrupt official, planning to take over, makes two men promise him their loyalty, or death. They promise it. The official pretends to grant the judge his requested writings, but uses it to distract him while stabbing him to death. At the end of the 33rd year, a great storm comes. Strong wings and floods come in, and a tree falls down. A great whirlind carries many people away. Lightning strikes buildings and burns them. Then there are strong earthquakes causing waves on the land, the rope bridge to break, cracks to form (and people to fall into them), buildings to crumble, and mountains to rise. A big wave comes in destroying buildings, ultimately, where the corrupt replacement judge is crushed by falling rubble and dies. Once the storm ends, thick darkness covers the land and blocks all light, including the burning of fire in any sort of form, and the few survivors cry over this, the deaths, and the destruction. By Mormon's narration, Jesus' voice calls out the survivors for their wickedness. Three days after the darkness comes, it ends (and this is where the American Easter story begins). The people reunite and embrace, thanking the Lord. The Disciple Nephi says it is like the prophets said: first the sign of Jesus' birth, then that of His death. Three times, getting louder every time to gain their attention, a voice says, "Behold, my Beloved Son, in Whom I am well pleased." After the third time, he adds, "In Whom I have glorified My name. Hear ye Him." Then a man in a white robe walks down from Heaven. He tells them He is Jesus Christ. After talking about what had happened, he tells the people to arise and feel the prints of the nails in His hands and feet. They do, and one woman sheds tears. Jesus is about to leave to go home, but the people cry, not wanting Him to go yet. Compassionate in His heart, Jesus tells the people to bring over any who are sick, and He will heal them. Afterward, He has any with children bring them over so He'll bless them. He does, and then many angels come out of Heaven to bless more children. Jesus spent many days teaching the people things, such as breaking bread and drinking in remembrance of Him. Prophets preach. Soon after, when it is time for Jesus to leave, one of nine of His American disciples desires to be with Him when they die. When He asks another one, he, among three, doesn't speak up, but Jesus knows their thoughts: the desire to stay on Earth until Jesus came back to Earth. He tells them they are more blessed, for they will never taste of death. So for the three disciples, the Heavens are opened and they see and hear unspeakable things. After this, these three baptize those who believe, and there is now a great peace in the land again. People are rebuilding the city of Zarahemla, the Lamanite girl gives a new toy to the Nephite boy, and the people are now rejoicing, and Mormon narrates that there could not be a happier people among all those who'd been created by the hand of God, and then he finishes writing his story. Song "Who Am I?" Category:Article stubs Category:Articles that need a picture